The Darcy Triplets/Episode list
Episodes will mostly be written by Cillian Darcy with help from others Season 1 #The Beginning - During the christmas eve party, A Rookie Policewoman name Lucy Mason has to go to the toilet after drinking too many sodas but all the bathroom stalls in the ladies bathrooms are full. She sees a mysterious porta-potty with mysterious drawings of three kids known as The Darcy Triplets. ##Part 1 - On the night of the Christmas Eve party at the police station, Lucy Mason is the twenty-six years old rookie policewoman who has a sense of humor. While during the party, she was challenged by her partner and close friend into a eating and drinking contest and won. Lucy need to go to the toilet so she walked to the girls bathroom but the stalls are full. She couldn't go back home because her mother will be there. She sees a mysterious porta-potty in the park which says "''To Lucy Mason." ''She runs inside the potty and pulls down her skirt and underwear so she can do her business. She sees toilet paper beside the seat and holds it. Lucy is dealing with constipation until she sees the mysterious drawings of three kids called The Darcy Triplets. ##Part 2 - While going to the toilet, Lucy notices the drawings of the monsters battling the triplets called the Knights of Evolution, the cult who has an obsession with immortality. She hears an earthquake and open the door quietly and see an army of monstrous plants who begin to take over the Earth. Giant plants are shown destroying cities, toppling buildings, as well as eating people. The United States Army attempts to fight the plants. Lucy was afraid and lock the door in fear until she finds the five pages on how to summon The Darcy Triplets. ## Part 3 - Lucy, locked in the porta-potty to protect herself, find the pages to how to summon The Darcy Triplets. She read the pages and successfully did. The sky turns blue, purple and pink as The Darcy Triplets appear and fight the plants. She was amazed that the Triplets are fighting. After defeating the plants, Lucy walked out of the porta-potty with her underwear and explains everything. She decide to form an alliance with the triplets and they accept. The triplets introduces themselves as Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy. The episode ends with Lucy, sitting in the porta-potty, asking them to turn around while she can go. #Getting to Know You - After taking on the Giant Plants, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly decide to get to know Lucy. Cillian discovers that she's questioning her sexuality. Lucy reveals she never revealed to her parents about it. She's worried that they parents never accepted that. #Before the Beginning - Before meeting the Triplets, Lucy is getting ready for the Christmas Party at the police station. She reveals to her friends about her sexuality that she's questioning. Her best friend, Molly reveals that she got a PhD at the university which Lucy's proud of her. The episode ends with Lucy being challenged by her partner and close friend into a eating and drinking contest and won until she need to find a bathroom. #Lord Evolution Rises - Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Category:Episodes